Light Me Up
by ttalgibaek
Summary: Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu kenyataan apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Kenyataan tentang dirinya yang hamil adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal dan hal terakhir yang akan dipercayainya. Tapi justru masalah terbesarnya bukan pada bayinya, melainkan hidupnya yang harus kehilangan cahaya untuk jangka waktu yang tak ia ketahui. / CHANBAEK HunBaek / Yaoi. BoysLove. BoyXboy. MPREG. M-Rated.
1. Chapter 1 - The Truth Untold

**LIGHT ME UP**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**BoysLove. YAOI. MPreg. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

The Others : Oh Sehun. OC. Go find yourself!

— — —

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Yang merasa dipanggil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Itu adalah Kim Minju, yang bisa disebut teman pertamanya ketika ia bekerja di _caffe_ ini.

"Ya?" Balasnya setengah berteriak. Lelaki mungil itu sedang membersihkan meja _caffe_ yang saat ini sedang tidak ditempati siapa pun.

Karena jarak meja kasir yang ditempatinya dan tempat Baekhyun berdiri terasa cukup jauh, maka Minju memutuskan menghampiri temannya itu seraya melepas apron yang dikenakannya.

"Bos memutuskan untuk menutup _caffe_ karena ia sedang ada urusan, jadi kita diperbolehkan pulang sekarang, Baek." Jelasnya sementara tangannya menarik kursi di sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis itu sedang merenggangkan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku.

"Uhm, kebetulan sekali. Badanku sangat lelah belakangan ini." Baekhyun ikut mendudukan dirinya selagi tangannya sibuk memijit dahinya.

Minju memperhatikan temannya itu yang terlihat pucat dan kelelahan, padahal dia baru bekerja setengah dari jam biasanya.

Agaknya ia merasa khawatir karena kini Baekhyun semakin merundukkan tubuhnya seperti dapat tumbang kapan saja. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kusuruh Chanyeol untuk menjemputmu?" Tanyanya tergesa.

Namun Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan lemah. Entah untuk jawaban pertanyaan pertama atau yang kedua.

Minju menghela nafas. Ia memajukan kursinya untuk lebih mendekat ke arah temannya yang sedang sakit itu. Tangannya terulur untuk ikut memijat bahu lelaki itu, berharap dapat sedikit meredakan rasa sakitnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum atas tindakan itu. Namun bukannya membaik, kepalanya justru terasa semakin pusing. Perutnya mual namun ia bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk bergerak.

Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya selama beberapa hari ke belakang yang sangat mudah kelelahan. Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan orang lain karena kinerjanya yang sungguh lamban.

"Min—"

**BRUK**

"Yak, Baekhyun-ah!"

Minju khawatir setengah mati ketika tubuh lemas itu ambruk ke depan. Untung ia dapat dengan sigap menahannya. Sesaat ia hanya merasakan kepanikan mendera dirinya karena disini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Sama sekali tidak ada pengunjung yang datang karena ia sudah memasang tulisan _CLOSED_ di depan pintu tadi.

Setelah menjernihkan pikirannya, gadis itu menidurkan kepala Baekhyun ke atas meja dengan hati-hati. Tangannya bergerak membuka _handphone_ Baekhyun yang ada di saku lelaki itu. Untungnya ia sudah tahu sandinya karena dulu Baekhyun sempat memberitahunya.

Ia mencoba menelepon Chanyeol yang merupakan kekasih Baekhyun. Namun setelah lebih dari 10kali memanggil, ia tak mendapatkan jawaban selain suara _operator_ yang sangat menyebalkan disaat darurat seperti ini.

Minju memutuskan untuk mengirimi pesan sementara tangannya yang lain mengambil ponselnya untuk memanggil_ taxi_.

[***]

Minju memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sayangnya ia tidak dapat menemani sahabatnya itu untuk waktu yang lama. Setelah mengantar, ia terpaksa harus pergi karena ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditunda. Ia sudah meninggalkan pesan untuk Chanyeol jadi kekhawatirannya dapat berkurang sedikit meski merasa bersalahnya justru lebih besar.

Selang 4jam setelah Minju pergi, Chanyeol baru datang dengan langkah yang lebar disertai wajah berkeringat hebat. Chanyeol langsung menuju nomor kamar yang tertera di pesan dari Baekhyun tadi tanpa mengindahkan bahwa ia sudah berlari kesetanan dari parkiran.

Lelahnya seketika hilang kala mendapati ruangan yang dicarinya ada di depan mata.

Ia langsung masuk dan menemui kekasihnya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Kekhawatirannya langsung bertambah karena mendapati kelopak mata favoritnya itu tertutup rapat seakan tak mau terbuka.

Katakanlah Chanyeol berlebihan, tapi siapa yang tega apabila kekasihnya terbaring dengan infus dan selang pembantu pernafasan seperti itu? Bahkan ini sudah beberapa jam dari pingsannya namun kekasihnya itu belum juga mampu membuka mata.

Tadi Chanyeol mematikan _handphone_nya karena ia harus mengikuti rapat di perusahaannya. Belum lagi ia tadi sempat menghadiri acara peresmian sehingga baru saja sampai. Ia sangat menyesal sekarang.

Selagi dia sibuk merutuki kebodohannya karena terlambat datang, pintu ruang rawat Baekhyun dibuka dari luar oleh seorang suster dengan catatan di tangannya. Suster itu terlihat seperti mengecek apakah ada orang di dalam atau tidak, seolah ia sudah melakukan hal tersebut beberapa kali.

Chanyeol lagi mengutuk dirinya yang ceroboh karena pasti suster tersebut menjadi kerepotan mendapati pasiennya yang darurat tanpa seorang wali untuk mendiskusikan kondisinya.

"Wali Tuan Byun?" Tanya suster tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

"Ya."

"Tolong selesaikan administrasi secepatnya dan segera ikuti saya ke ruang dokter."

Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah. Sebenarnya ia enggan meninggalkan Baekhyun tapi langkahnya ia tarik dengan cepat karena ia sangat penasaran dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

_Baekhyunnya tidak sakit parah, kan?_

[***]

Setelah menyelesaikan dua urusan tersebut, Chanyeol kembali ke ruangan Baekhyun dengan langkah yang terayun pelan dan tatapan kosong. Setibanya ia disana, Chanyeol mendapati lelaki mungilnya itu sudah terbangun dan hanya berkedip lemah menatapnya dalam diam.

Chanyeol mencoba mengembangkan senyuman tipis, namun gagal karena teringat ucapan dokter tadi

'_Teman Anda hamil.'_

'_Mungkin Anda akan terkejut mengetahui ini, tapi saya telah melakukan tes berulang dan ternyata Tuan Baekhyun memang benar seorang carrier.'_

'_Kandungannya sudah 2minggu dan kondisinya sangat lemah sekarang.'_

'_Mungkin pasien tidak mengetahui kehamilannya jadi ia tetap melakukan pekerjaan yang membuatnya lelah disaat kandungannya sangat rentan.'_

'_Hal itu diperburuk pula dengan keadaan fisik Tuan Baekhyun yang memiliki imun rendah. Jadi untuk sementara ini beliau harus dirawat selama beberapa hari agar kondisinya membaik.'_

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apa-apa saat itu. Mungkin kebanyakan orang akan kaget karena kekasih lelakinya ternyata bisa hamil, namun Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mengetahuinya. Chanyeol juga tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak sekuat lelaki lainnya.

Chanyeol tahu semuanya tentang lelaki itu tapi masih tidak menyangka jika kini benihnya telah tertanam di rahim lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

Chanyeol… _Tak tau harus mengatakan apa._

"B-Baek?" Bibirnya bahkan bergetar ketika menyebutnya nama indah itu.

"Yeollie..." Balasnya lirih. Tangannya terangkat dan Chanyeol menangkapnya dalam genggaman. Ia menarik kursi di samping ranjang untuk didudukinya.

Mungkin sebaiknya Chanyeol memberitahukan hal ini kepada Baekhyun secepatnya karena ini menyangkut kondisi lelaki itu pula.

"Baek, dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan ku katakan…" Chanyeol akan memulainya dengan sangat lembut. Tangannya terulur mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang halus.

"Apa kau tahu jika kau adalah seorang _carrier_?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Apa itu, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun balik dengan raut bingung yang kentara.

"A-apa? Kau tidak tahu?" Chanyeol terkejut dengan hal ini. Bodohnya ia yang belum pernah membahas hal sepenting ini sebelum mereka berhubungan badan. Harusnya ia tidak seceroboh ini disaat ia sendiri tahu kondisi Baekhyun yang bisa hamil kapan saja.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mengetahui hal ini dari Nyonya Byun sejak dulu. Ibu Baekhyun sendiri yang memberitahunya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin wanita itu menyembunyikan fakta penting ini dari yang bersangkutan yaitu anaknya sendiri?

"_Carrier _adalah seorang lelaki yang dianugerahi rahim dan dapat mengandung, Baek." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun untuk mengetahui reaksinya.

Namun, Baekhyun hanya diam bergelut dengan fikirannya. Setelah diam beberapa saat, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menjadi sedikit kosong.

_Apa maksud Chanyeol?_

_Tidak mungkin, kan…_

"Dan kau adalah salah satunya, Baek. Kau orang beruntung itu. Dan sekarang kau sedang mengandung. Anak kita…" Chanyeol berkata lancar tanpa sadar jika tatapan itu sudah sepenuhnya kosong.

_Karena apa yang dipikirkannya menjadi nyata…_

"Apa…" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun mendengar lirihan itu. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat air mata perlahan mengaliri pelipis dengan warna pucat itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam kilatan amarah.

"Katakan jika kau bercanda, Park Chanyeol. Karena sungguh candaanmu tidak lucu sama sekali." Suara dingin itu menghentak relung hati Chanyeol. Dia hanya tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan semarah ini padanya.

Chanyeol hanya mampu menunduk penuh rasa sesal. "Maafkan aku…"

Baekhyun yang tadinya menangis dalam diam kini mulai terisak. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut untuk membantunya bangun dari rebahannya. Ia ingin memukul Chanyeol karena telah berkata hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi tenaganya belum pulih sehingga Chanyeol harus membantunya untuk bangun.

Ketika tangan pria itu memegangi lengannya, Baekhyun langsung meronta sekuat tenaga bermaksud memukul kekasihnya itu.

"Mana mungkin, Yeol?! MANA MUNGKIN SEORANG LELAKI BISA HAMIL, HAH?! AKU TAHU AKU LEMAH TAPI TAK SEHARUSNYA KAU MERENDAHKANKU SEPERTI ITU! AKU SEORANG PRIA JADI APA ITU HAL YANG MASUK AKAL, PARK CHANYEOL?!"

Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun merasa kalimatnya merendahkan lelaki itu. Apa Baekhyun sebegitu tidak inginnya memiliki anak darinya?

Sementara itu, Baekhyun berteriak seperti orang gila selagi Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya. Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya yang lepas dari jeratan tangan Chanyeol untuk melepas selang pernafasan yang sangat mengganggunya itu.

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu keadaan apa yang sedang dialaminya kini. Kenyataan apa yang harus diterimanya secara tiba-tiba. Dan sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Baekhyun meraung meminta penjelasan.

Sementara Chanyeol merasakan hatinya hancur saat itu juga. Kekasih hatinya terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan kesakitan disaat yang besamaan. Keadaan Baekhyun sekarang memaksanya untuk ikut menitikkan air matanya bersamaan dengan tangisan Baekhyun yang semakin kencang pula.

"Tenanglah, Baek!" Chanyeol mencoba menarik lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya. "TENANG KUBILANG!" Tepat setelah bentakan itu Chanyeol mampu menarik Baekhyun yang sudah tampak lemas ke dalam dekapannya.

Lelaki itu masih di kasurnya, Chanyeol tahu dia tak memiliki tenaga karenanya ia terkejut mendapati tubuh lemah itu mampu meronta hingga selang infusnya berwarna merah di pangkal, hampir lepas.

Baekhyun tahu kondisinya melemah namun ia tak menghentikan diri untuk terus meracau bahwa ia tidak mungkin sedang hamil. Setelah terus terisak, Baekhyun merasakan pernafasannya tersendat hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Kepalanya sangat sakit seolah akan meledak saat itu juga.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun sesak nafas sangat panik terutama ketika akhirnya lelaki itu terkulai dalam pelukannya.

Hatinya seperti tertusuk melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat semakin pucat itu.

Sungguh ia berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi ketika merasakan nafas itu sangatlah lemah dan hampir tidak terlihat.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

**[The End of Chapter]**

**Note :**

Halo semua! Saya penulis baru, jadi mari kita berteman ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - A Lil' Happiness

**LIGHT ME UP**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**BoysLove. YAOI. MPreg. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

The Others : Oh Sehun. OC. Go find yourself!

— — —

_Dalam kegelapannya, Baekhyun bermimpi._

_Ia melihat 'dirinya yang lain' tengah berlarian mengejar seorang anak kecil di sebuah taman bermain. Baekhyun juga melihat ada Chanyeol disana. Tersenyum bahagia melihat dirinya yang sedang tertawa lepas._

_Ada tawa lain yang mengisi inderanya._

'_Hihihi, ampun, Papa, jangan kejar aku! Kyaa—HAHAHAHA!"_

_Suara tawa itu begitu lucu, membawa 'dirinya yang asli' pada senyuman yang terkembang tanpa ia sadari._

_Mereka tertawa bertiga, seolah beban yang dimiliki adalah sesuatu yang semu karena wajah mereka berdua terlihat ringan. Sedang anak kecil yang dikerjarnya tadi begitu buram terlihat, namun suaranya sangatlah jelas memanggilnya dengan sebutan Papa. _

_Setelah itu Baekhyun merasakan sengatan menyakitkan yang berpusat pada kepalanya, menariknya menuju kegelapan yang samar-samar memiliki cahaya remang._

_Baekhyun merasa di awing-awang karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas seolah tak bertulang. Disamping itu, dia merasakan usapan lembut pada lengannya. Usapan yang sangat familiar, menenangkannya dengan suara bisikan kecil yang tertangkap pendengarannya._

'_Sayang, maafkan aku, ini semua memang salahku..' Suara itu begitu lirih dan putus asa._

_Baekhyun merasa dadanya sesak saat mendengar ada isakan kecil disana._

'_Kumohon, bangunlah. Pukul aku sepuasnya, lampiaskan padaku, jangan siksa dirimu sendiri..'_

'_Kalau memang kau tak menginginkan bayi itu, tak apa, bukan salahmu. Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini..'_

'_Maafkan aku. Aku bersalah. Dan tolong jangan benci aku..'_

_Baekhyun ingin menggeleng untuk penyangkalan ketika mendengar semuanya, namun kepalanya kaku tak mampu bergerak. Hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya adalah menangis. Lalu ia dapat merasakan air yang mengalir melalui celah matanya dan membasahi pelipisnya._

_Kemudian ia tak merasakan apapun lagi karena lagi-lagi ditarik menuju kegelapan yang semakin pekat._

_**[***]**_

Chanyeol masih terlelap ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 10pagi. Dia tidak tidur semalaman karena terus merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun dan baru terlelap pada pukul 4pagi karena kelelahan menangis dan mengkhawatirkan lelaki kesayangannya.

Tapi beberapa menit setelahnya ada yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Kepalanya terasa diusap dan hal itu membuatnya semakin nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidur, alih-alih mengganggu tidurnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari rasa nyaman itu. Matanya terbuka dengan cepat dan mendongak adalah hal yang pertama kali dilakukannya.

"Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa ia harus seterkejut ini mendapati Baekhyun terbangun.

Matanya semakin melotot saat Baekhyun membalasnya dengan menyunggingkan senyuman lebar di bibir tipisnya yang masih pucat.

"Hai, Chanyeol. Sudah bangun?"

"Huh?" Bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol yang menanyakan itu?

"Hehehe. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membangunkanmu." Baekhyun terkekeh manis membuat sesuatu di dada Chanyeol berdegup kencang.

"Kau… sudah tidak marah padaku lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

"Eung?"

Baekhyun menyengir setelahnya. "Maafkan aku, ya. Kemarin sikapku sungguh berlebihan, hehehe. Lagipula tak masalah jika aku akan memiliki anak selagi itu anak kita berdua." Baekhyun berkata ringan seolah yang kemarin berteriak seperti orang gila bukanlah dirinya.

Chanyeol diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

"Tak masalah, sayangku. Maafkan aku juga, aku kira kau sudah tahu kalau kau lelaki yang istimewa." Chanyeol pindah duduk di tepi ranjang dan tangannya terulur mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Dan terimakasih telah menerima anak kita…" Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut perut Baekhyun. "Dia pasti merasa beruntung memiliki ibu yang cantik sepertimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendapat usapan dan ucapan yang manis dari kesayangannya.

"Tapi aku mau dia nanti memanggilku Papa, Chan." Baekhyun merengut dengan rengekannya yang lucu. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ya, Baek, terserahmu saja."

Baekhyun ikut mengelus perutnya di atas tangan Chanyeol. Dan hatinya menghangat membayangkan bayinya ada di dalam sana meringkuk nyaman karena usapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Eum, kalau dia memanggilku Papa, lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu miliknya, memasang _pose_ berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau Appa? Uh, tapi itu tidak terlalu cocok." Ia menggeleng kecil.

"Ayah? Ah, tidak-tidak, sangat aneh." Sekarang ekspresinya berubah merengut kecil.

"Oh atau Daddy saja ya… Tapi sepertinya sulit diucapkan." Bibirnya mencebik kesal karena bingung menemukan nama yang cocok.

Chanyeol hanya diam tak berniat menimpali. Bibirnya tersenyum karena demi apapun, Baekhyunnya sungguh menggemaskan!

"Hey, bagaimana kalau nanti anak kita iri padamu, hm?"

"Apa?"

"Dia pasti akan iri karena Papanya terlihat lebih menggemaskan."

"Yah, Chanyeol!"

"HAHAHAHA—" Chanyeol tertawa saat wajah Baekhyun memerah lucu. "Kau menggemaskan sekali, sih. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu, hehehe." Chanyeol cengengesan.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemui dokter secepatnya. Aku ingin bertanya apakah boleh _bermain kuda-kudaan_ ketika sedang hamil."

"CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju kamar mandi saat Baekhyun terlihat akan menjambaknya. Ia tertawa kencang sekali melihat wajah merona itu.

"HAHAHAHA—"

**[***]**

_Baekhyun merasa pilihannya sudah benar._

Sebenarnya ia sudah terbangun sejak pukul 8. Tadi dokter sempat datang, tapi ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur agar tidak diajak bicara oleh siapa pun.

Dokter hanya memeriksa sebentar dan Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol bahkan tak terusik hingga masih tertidur di sampingnya.

Matanya ia alihkan pada pria itu. Pria yang sangat dicintainya.

Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan dan Baekhyun dapat melihat kalau kelopak matanya sembab dan hidungnya memerah. Baekhyun tidak tahu semalam lelaki itu tidur jam berapa sampai terlihat kelelahan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba ia kembali ingat dengan mimpinya semalam. Hatinya berdesir hangat saat mengingat seorang anak kecil yang memanggilnya Papa. Tangannya bergerak pelan menuju perutnya yang tertutup piyama rumah sakit. Baekhyun mengelusnya lembut seakan takut sesuatu di dalam sana akan terganggu.

Dadanya membuncah oleh perasaan bahagia dan tak sadar ketika kini air matanya meluruh turun.

Ia tersenyum kecil karena merasa memiliki seseorang baru yang akan menemaninya kemana-mana. Bahkan Baekhyun merasa ia jatuh cinta tepat saat tangannya menyentuh perutnya sendiri.

Baekhyun juga teringat ucapan Chanyeol yang sempat ditangkapnya semalam. Pria itu merasa bersalah padanya. Dimana seharusnya itu tak perlu ia lakukan.

Baekhyun ingat dulu ia pernah mendengar bahwa ibunya menyebut-nyebut bahwa dia adalah seorang _carrier_. Baekhyun hanya mendengarnya sekilas tanpa penjelasan yang pasti. Jadi ia mencoba mencari tahunya melaui internet.

Tidak mudah karena yang didengarnya dengan apa yang dimengertinya adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia pikir _carrier_ adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, itu yang ditemukannya hampir di semua _website_ karena ia salah menuliskan _keyword_.

Namun tanpa sengaja sebuah _website_ menampilkan definisi yang berbeda, itu adalah seorang lelaki yang memiliki rahim namun _website_ itu adalah satu banding belasan _website_ yang dibacanya.

Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mempercayai belasan _website_ lainnya. Meskipun dirinya masih juga tak paham, tapi ia memilih untuk melupakannya. Salahnya sendiri yang tidak meminta penjelasan pada ibunya.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun tahu bahwa yang benar adalah isi dari satu _website_ yang dibacanya dulu. Ia terkejut awalnya, dan tindakan kemarin adalah di luar kendali dirinya yang teralu _shock_.

Tapi mengingat penyataan bersalah Chanyeol kemarin dan juga mimpi-mipinya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menerima anak itu. Anaknya. Buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol. Karena bagaimanapun ia mencintai ibunya. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau ibunya membuangnya seperti hal yang terpikirkan akan dilakukannya pada anaknya, kemarin.

Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

Maka tangannya memberikan usapan lembut pada kepala yang terkulai di samping kanan tangannya itu dan membisikkan kata maaf pada pria itu juga anaknya yang hidup di dalam sana.

**[***]**

Setelah membersihkan dirinya seadanya, Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan bersikap seolah melupakan kejadian sebelumnya. Baekhyun masih disana menatapnya tajam dengan tangan bersedekap di dada.

"Baek, apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun.

Melihat keadaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melembutkan tatapannya dan tangannya terulur mengusap kelopak mata pria itu yang masih bengkak.

"Apa kau menangis semalaman, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan Baekhyun dalam genggaman hangat. "Tak apa. Semua terbayar dengan senyum yang kau miliki saat ini."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Baek, tadi saat di toilet aku teringat untuk mengubungi Eomma dan mengatakan keadaanmu. Dia sempat memarahiku tadi.."

"Eomma marah?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget. Seingatnya ibunya tidak pernah sekalipun marah pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Ya. Tapi kemudian aku berkata bahwa kukira kau sudah mengetahui keadanmu yang istimewa, dan eomma meminta maaf karena tak memberitahumu sejak dulu." Jelas Chanyeol menyampaikan percakapan mereka tadi.

Chanyeol juga menjelaskan kalau ibu Baekhyun tidak dapat menyusul kemari karena sedang sibuk di desa sana. Ada tetangga dekat yang sedang memiliki acara penting dan bantuannya sangat diperlukan.

"Aku juga mengatakan rencanaku untuk menikahimu secepatnya, Baek."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memelototkan matanya.

"M-menikah?"

"Ya. Anak kita harus memiliki orang tua yang sah, bukan? Lagipula aku sudah terlalu lama menundanya. Maafkan aku."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol meminta maaf, membuat Baekhyun merasa terharu dan menarik pria tersebut untuk dipeluk erat.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol." Bisiknya tulus.

"Sudah kewajibanku." Chanyeol mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun. Ia melepas pelukan itu dengan pelan.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya makan!" Seru Chanyeol riang, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang cemberut karena masih ingin mendapat pelukan dari kesayangannya.

"Tadi dokter kesini jam 8 dan menaruh makananku disitu." Ucap Baekhyun menunjuk nakas di samping kiri ranjangnya.

Chanyeol berjalan memutari ranjang untuk menggapai makanan yang ada disana. Hanya berisi semangkuk bubur dan air putih.

"Suapi aku~" Pinta Baekhyun manja.

Ia membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan sendok yang berisi bubur. Chanyeol meliuk-liukkan sendoknya seolah itu adalah pesawat terbang sebelum mendarat masuk pada mulut Baekhyun.

"Ish, Chanyeol. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Baekhyun berkata dengan mulut penuh bubur.

"Ya, ya. Katakan itu pada seseorang yang manja di hadapanku ini."

"Yak! Aku sedang hamil, jadi salahkan saja hormon kehamilanku ini." Baekhyun mencoba mengelak sembari mulutnya terus menerima suapan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kalau tidak salah, sepertinya orang itu juga sering melakukan _aegyo _ sebelum dia dinyatakan hamil."

"Itu agar kau mau menuruti kemauanku!"

"Seingatku juga, ketika kuturuti dia menjadi semakin lucu karena melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil."

"Chanyeol! Berhenti menggodaku!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal dengan tangannya yang bergerak cepat menjewer telinga Chanyeol.

"Aw, aw, yak, sakit, Baek!"

"Dasar telinga lebar! Kupastikan kau tak akan mendapat _jatah _saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit!"

"Yaak—J-jangan seperti itu, Baek. Aduh, aw, sakit! Kau tau sendiri bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa lubangmu—"

"DASAR YODA MESUM! Rasakan ini!"

"—Kyaaa!"

Dan begitulah hubungan mereka membaik.

_Mereka hanya terlalu senang sampai tidak menyadari bahwa permasalahan baru saja dimulai._

**[The End of Chapter]**

**Note :**

Mohon dimaafkan kalau pacaran _time_-nya gak seru dan gaje wkwkwk

Ciyee yang mau nikah.. Siap-siap aja sama chapter depan huehehe


	3. Chapter 3 - Pain

**LIGHT ME UP**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**BoysLove. YAOI. MPreg. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

The Others : Oh Sehun. OC. Go find yourself!

— — —

"Saya ingin melapor, Tuan Park." Sekretaris Lee mengucapkannya langsung setelah membungkuk pada atasannya.

"Ya."

"Tuan Muda sudah tidak masuk selama beberapa hari, Tuan. Dan pagi ini beliau sempat pulang ke apartemen dan kembali dengan tas kecil yang sepertinya berisi pakaian karena ketika keluar dia terlihat terburu-buru sampai tidak sempat menutup tas itu. Beberapa hari sebelumnya dia sempat meminta ijin untuk menunggui seorang teman di rumah sakit. Dan orang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, seperti yang kita ketahui adalah kekasih Tuan Muda."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan jalang kecil itu?" Tanyanya sinis.

"_Kami_ sempat kesulitan untuk mencari tahu kondisinya karena prosedur yang tidak memperbolehkan pemebeberan informasi pasien, tapi untungnya salah satu dari _kami_ memiliki seorang teman dokter disana yang tidak keberatan untuk dimintai pertolongan tanpa membuat dokter lain curiga." Sekretaris Lee menjelaskan secara _detail_ karena ia merasa itu perlu.

Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan cerita sampahmu itu, jadi cepat katakan intinya." Ucapan dengan nada dingin dan tegas itu terdengar sangat menusuk.

"Dia hamil, karena Byun Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang memiliki rahim."

Tuan Park sempat tertegun sejenak karena kaget. "Cih. Menjijikan." Komentarnya pedas.

"Tapi ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Tuan-"

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang tidak berbasa-basi, Sekretaris Lee?" Potongnya cepat.

"Maaf." Sekretaris Lee membungkuk sebentar. "Tadi pagi Tuan Muda juga meminta ijin untuk cuti selama seminggu lagi. Dia berkata ingin menyiapkan pernikahannya yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan bulan depan."

"Apa?!" Tuan Park terlihat murka dengan gebrakan kecil yang refleks dilakukan.

"Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan! Apa-apan dia, beraninya menikahi seorang pria menjijikan seperti itu! Apa ia pikir hubungan gay itu bagus untuk karirnya?! Jalang kecil itu pasti telah menghasut anakku untuk bertanggung jawab. Dan aku yakin kalau itu bukan anak Chanyeol. Dia pasti telah menjual tubuhnya dan tidur dengan banyak orang!" Ucapnya menggebu-gebu seolah semua pemikirannya adalah fakta yang aktual.

Sekretaris Lee hanya diam mendengarkan, karena dia tau apa yang dikatakan atasannya mengenai lelaki bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tidak benar. Anak buahnya telah menyelidikinya selama ini, dan fakta tentang dia yang seorang jalang tidak pernah sekalipun didapatinya.

"Bagaimana pun Chanyeol punya waktu satu tahun untuk naik jabatan. Aku sangat berharap ia dapat memimpin cabang perusahaan secepatnya. Tapi jalang itu menghancurkan semua rencana yang sudah kususun." Tuan Park menghentikan ucapannya untuk melihat Sekretaris Lee.

Setelah menimang sesaat, ia memutuskan untuk tidak melibatkan sekretarisnya itu untuk rencananya selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa keluar. Dan panggilkan bagian dari anak buahmu yang memiliki seorang teman dokter di rumah sakit dimana jalang itu dirawat." Perintahnya mutlak.

Sekretaris Lee merasakan firasat yang buruk tapi ia tak memiliki wewenang untuk mencegahnya. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk sekali dan berkata, "Baik." setelah itu keluar dari ruangan untuk menjalankan perintah.

**[***]**

Chanyeol belum juga kembali setelah ijin beberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun sudah bosan berada disini selama tiga hari meskipun sang kekasih -atau calon suaminya- itu telah menemaninya sepanjang hari.

Hatinya berdesir ketika mengingat bahwa sebulan lagi mereka akan menikah.

Baekhyun ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit agar bisa membantu Chanyeol untuk mempersiapkan rencana mereka. Tapi dokter berkata bahwa ia baru boleh pulang 2hari lagi. Dan selang pernafasannya juga sudah dilepas kemarin malam karena kondisinya sudah membaik.

Oh, mungkin tidak.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih merasa lemas dan pusing sepanjang hari. Tapi menurutnya itu hal yang wajar karena ia tengah hamil. Setiap pagi, mual dan muntah semakin memperburuk keadaannya. Untunglah Chanyeol selalu siap siaga menemaninya muntah dan membasuh wajahnya dengan lembut.

Dokter berkata bahwa kehamilan pada pria memang sangat rentan. Karenanya Chanyeol berubah sangat posesif kepadanya. Jadi ia menjaganya sepanjang hari dan bahkan mengambil cuti kerja hanya demi dirinya.

Tak terasa, jam menunjukkan pukul 11 yang berarti sudah 2jam sejak Chanyeol pergi dan kebosanannya semakin menumpuk. Saat ingin menjatuhkan kakinya di lantai, pintu ruangannya terbuka. Baekhyun sudah tersenyum lebar untuk menyambut Chanyeol, tapi kemudian senyumannya luntur karena yang masuk adalah dokter.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Bukankah ini bukan jadwal dokter memeriksanya? Lagipula tadi pagi dokter telah memeriksa sesuai jadwal. Dan juga dokter ini berbeda, wajahnya tertutupi masker.

Tapi kecurigaannya hilang saat dokter tersebut tersenyum ramah kepadanya di balik masker. Jadi Baekhyun kembali menaikkan kakinya dan terduduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Suara dokter itu tak kalah ramah dengan senyumannya.

"Ya, benar. Ada perlu apa, dok?" Baekhyun melirik ke arah _nametag _dokter itu untuk tahu namanya.

"Dokter Han berkata bahwa kau bisa pulang besok, dan beliau memintaku untuk memberikan vitamin kepadamu." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan nampan berisi obat di nakas samping tiang infus.

"Oh! Besok?! Tapi beliau berkata jika aku harus menunggu 2hari lagi." Ucap Baekhyun terkejut sekaligus bingung. Tapi ia tak dapat mengelak kalau berita itu membuatnya senang bukan main.

"Keadaanmu sudah membaik jadi itu dipercepat. Nah, sekarang aku akan menyuntikkan vitamin agar kau bisa lebih sehat dan pulang besok, oke?!" Dokter tersebut berucap riang.

"Ya, terimakasih!" Baekhyun menyahut cepat dan memutuskan untuk berbaring sementara dokter menyiapkan suntikannya.

Dokter menyuntikkan cairan ke dalam kantung infus Baekhyun dengan tersenyum. Setelah selesai ia segera pamit untuk undur diri meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum cerah membayangkan kasur empuknya di rumah yang sudah sangat dirindukannya.

Tak berapa lama Baekhyun merasa perutnya kembali mual. Ini aneh karena _morning sick_ nya sudah terjadi tadi pagi, dan kali ini rasanya benar-benar luar biasa.

Baekhyun merasa tak akan sanggup jika ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi karena kepalanya terasa berputar dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Jadi ia berusaha mengambil baskom bersih di nakas samping kepalanya untuk menampung muntahannya yang akan keluar.

**PRANG PRANG PYAARR**

Usahanya gagal karena gelas bekasnya minum malah terjatuh dan baskom besi yang dibutuhkannya juga tak sempat diraihnya. Hal itu menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang sangat kencang.

Kepalanya terasa semakin sakit dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menggeliat dan mencengkeram rambutnya. Kemudian ia terbatuk keras dan darah menyembur ke telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka, tapi kemudian pernafasannya seperti tersumbat dan ia sesak nafas dengan suara tercekik yang terdengar menyakitkan.

Seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya tapi Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya menghentak dan ia mengalami kejang-kejang. Hingga akhirnya ia menjemput kegelapan itu lagi setelah menangkap beberapa orang yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Anakku…" Lirihnya sebelum kesadaran menariknya paksa.

**[***]**

Chanyeol merasa _de javu _saat merasakan kakinya menghentak keras dalam langkah yang tergesa. Dan rasa itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk, yang tak ingin lagi dirasakannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Pihak rumah sakit menelepon dan berkata bahwa Baekhyun mengalami kejang-kejang. Air matanya meluruh tanpa sempat ia cegah.

Baekhyunnya kesakitan lagi. Dan itu semua karenanya. Karenanya yang tak mampu menjaga lelaki mungilnya itu dengan benar. Padahal baru tadi pagi mereka melempar candaan.

Chanyeol memang pulang untuk mengambil beberapa baju untuk 2hari ke depan. Tapi ia teringat untuk meminta ijin pada atasannya jadi ia memutuskan untuk ke kantor. Dan atasannya itu mengijinkannya dengan syarat beberapa pekerjaan kecil yang harus diselesaikannya.

Niatnya adalah mengerjakan beberapa dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi telepon darurat tentang Baekhyun membuatnya berlari kesetanan seperti ini. Setelahnya Chanyeol segera menuju ICU karena mereka berkata kondisi Baekhyun sangat kritis.

Dadanya berdentum kuat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah melalui kaca kecil yang ada di samping pintu. Baekhyun masih ditangani dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk saja karena ia tak kuat untuk melihatnya.

Tak berapa lama, Dokter Han keluar dari pintu di depannya.

"Ikuti saya ke ruangan." Ucap dokter itu tanpa menunggu Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu. Membuat Chanyeol menjadi was-was dan dadanya kian kuat berdetak.

Setelah sampai, Dokter Han mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk dan Chanyeol menurutinya dengan bahu yang tegang.

Mula-mula dokter itu menghela nafasnya.

"Baekhyun kritis." Ungkapnya tanpa basa-basi.

"K-kenapa.."

"Seseorang berusaha meracuninya. Kami menemukan kandungan racun dalam infusnya—"

"Apa itu berbahaya?!" Tanyanya cepat. Chanyeol hanya sangat terkejut mengetahui ada yang berniat mencelakai Baekhyunnya.

"Racun itu dapat membunuh dalam beberapa jam tapi suster kami menemukannya dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara barang pecah dari dalam ruangan. Kurasa _orang itu _menargetkan janin kalian. Tapi reaksi tubuh Baekhyun sangat buruk karena jantungnya lemah, maka dari itu dia sempat mengalami kejang-kejang tak lama setelahnya." Dokter itu menghela nafas prihatin.

Chanyeol bahkan sampai tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

_Pertama, Baekhyun keracunan._

_Kedua, seseorang berniat mencelakainya._

_Ketiga, target orang itu adalah anaknya._

_Keempat, Chanyeol baru ingat jika Baekhyun punya jantung yang lemah._

_Dan kelima, semua kekacauan ini adalah salahnya._

Dokter itu maklum dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Kekasihnya dan anaknya bisa saja pergi jika mereka terlambat sedikit saja.

"Untunglah racun itu belum sampai pada rahimnya. Tapi tetap saja itu bahaya untuk jantung Baekhyun. Karenanya ia harus dirawat di ICU karena keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan. Kita memerlukan beberapa hari untuk menghilangkan efek samping racun itu agar bayinya tetap aman." Lanjut dokter itu setelah merasa Chanyeol mulai menatapnya.

"Siapa, siapa _orang itu_?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat.

"Maaf, saya belum sempat menangani hal itu karena keselamatan Baekhyun adalah yang utama. Anda bisa mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan petugas keamanan, beliau akan membantu karena ini juga merupakan kelalaian pihak rumah sakit."

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol pamit undur diri untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memilih untuk memastikan sendiri bahwa penjahat itu tidak menyakiti Baekhyunnya lagi. Tapi kata dokter dia belum bisa menjenguknya sekarang, jadi Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat dari jendela kaca.

Chanyeol mengernyit saat melihat seorang dokter sedang ada di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Dia terlihat mencurigakan karena tangannya menuju perut Baekhyun. Sehingga tanpa menyisakan detik ia segera mendobrak pintu membuat dokter di dalam sana menoleh padanya dengan panik.

Chanyeol akan melumpuhkan dokter palsu itu tapi tubuhnya didorong keras hingga menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Chanyeol merintih sebentar sebelum bangkit dan berusaha mengejar penjahat itu sebelum suara mesin _elektrokardiografi _membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat.

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju pintu untuk memanggil Dokter Han tapi dokter itu juga tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan beberapa suster mengikuti dengan tergesa.

Ketakutan menghantui Chanyeol seketika.

"Baekhyun-ah… Bertahanlah." Lirihnya saat pintu ruang ICU tertutup.

**[The End of Chapter]**

**Note :**

Saya gak pengen maksa pembaca agar mau review tp saya bakal seneng banget kalo ada beberapa yg rela meluangkan waktunya untuk itu ^^ Jadi saya juga gak merasa sia-sia meluangkan beberapa jam untuk ngetik hehehe

Selamat malam minggu xD


	4. Chapter 4 - Delayed

**LIGHT ME UP**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**BoysLove. YAOI. MPreg. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

The Others : Oh Sehun. OC. Go find yourself!

— — —

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah dua manusia yang tak bisa dipisahkan kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal. Dulu ketika Baekhyun berumur 3tahun, Baekhyun mendapati _eomma_nya menangis dan berkata bahwa ayahnya telah beristirahat di dekat Tuhan dengan damai. Baekhyun yang saat itu masih kecil hanya ikut menangis dan memeluk _eomma_nya dengan erat.

Tak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun harus menempati tempat tinggal dengan lingkungan yang baru. Tempat itu lebih kecil, namun terasa nyaman karena Baekhyun masih memiliki _eomma_nya yang selalu tersenyum hangat padanya.

Di samping rumahnya, ada seorang pria sebayanya dengan tubuh gendut dan bertelinga lebar. Baekhyun gemas sekali dengannya, jadi ia selalu menjawil-jawil telinga lucu itu juga mencubiti pipinya yang tembam. Bocah itu tidak menangis atau memarahinya, malahan ia selalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun seolah ia menikmati hal itu. Seolah ia adalah adiknya.

Mereka selalu bermain bersama.

'_Yeollie, dimana Ayahmu?'_

'_Eomma bilang aku tidak punya Appa.' Jawab bocah kecil itu dengan tak acuh selagi tangannya menarik mobil mainannya._

'_Berarti kita sama, Yeollie!'_

Karena anak mereka yang akrab dan rumah yang bersebelahan, juga di samping keadaan mereka yang sama, Ibu Baekhyun dan Ibu Chanyeol menjadi sangat dekat layaknya keluarga. Tak ada rahasia satu pun yang mereka sembunyikan, _kecuali sesuatu yang memang tidak diketahui jika itu merupakan sebuah kebohongan._

Dan begitulah mereka tumbuh besar bersama hingga kini memiliki tempat tinggal masing-masing.

Awalnya Nyonya Park menyuruh mereka untuk tinggal bersama saja, lagipula dia dan Ibu Baekhyun juga telah sepakat untuk merestui hubungan keduanya. Namun Baekhyun menolaknya karena berkata ia ingin mandiri.

_Padahal dalam hatinya ia hanya tak sanggup melayani kemesuman Park Bodoh itu yang tidak terkontrol._

Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyewa flat kecil untuk ia tinggali sendiri sementara _eomma_nya kembali ke desa untuk mengelola kebun yang mereka miliki disana.

Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih menyewa apartemen karena tepat setelah ia lulus SMA, ia diterima sebagai _manager _di salah satu perusahaan besar. Itu adalah sebuah keajaiban karena bagaimana pun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman kerja atau pendidikan yang memadai saat direkrut.

Tapi seolah tak peduli, ia tetap dipekerjakan oleh mereka. Ia didampingi oleh seseorang yang membantunya dari nol sampai sekarang ia bisa berjalan sendiri. Gajinya lumayan banyak. Ia kira ia sudah bisa menafkahi Baekhyun dengan uangnya yang lebih dari cukup, tapi lelaki itu menolaknya keras.

Seharusnya Chanyeol memang harus menikahi Baekhyun untuk bisa memberinya uang tanpa ditolak, tapi Chanyeol selalu menundanya. Selama ini ia juga sudah menabung untuk masa depannya, hanya saja ia masih takut tidak bisa membahagiakan kekasihnya itu dan ia masih terlalu sering mengecewakan Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang, dimana kesempatan itu ada, justru dia harus dihadapkan dengan masalah baru.

_Baekhyunnya ada dalam bahaya. _

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa motif penjahat itu untuk melukai anak mereka, bahkan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, '_Siapa itu? Siapa orang jahat itu?'_

Dia terus memutar otak untuk berfikir apakah ia dan Baekhyun memiliki seorang musuh, tapi Chanyeol berakhir buntu hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa mereka adalah seseorang yang ramah dan tidak pernah terlibat dalam geng atau segala bentuk persekutuan apa pun.

_Lalu kenapa pula harus janin tak bersalah yang menjadi targetnya? Tidakkah orang itu pasti adalah orang yang kejam?_

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Dia tak sempat mengejar penjahat itu karena dia terlalu kalut dengan keadaan Baekhyun di dalam sana. Sudah 10menit ia menunggu dan ruangan itu masih saja tertutup rapat seolah tak akan terbuka dalam waktu dekat.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol mulai berfikir apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghindari kejadian ini terjadi lagi.

Meskipun gajinya banyak, tapi Chanyeol bukanlah seorang _CEO_ atau anak _chaebol_ yang memiliki harta berlimpah. Ia tak mungkin mampu untuk menyewa _bodyguard_ untuk berjaga di depan ruangan.

Disamping itu, Chanyeol juga tidak mungkin bisa untuk menjaga Baekhyun selama 24jam penuh.

Dia telah meminta cuti untuk seminggu. Waktu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan itu harus rela ia tukar dengan menjaga Baekhyun. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak masalah, hanya saja apakah Baekhyun akan bisa keluar dari sini dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu? Chanyeol berfikir untuk meminta cuti lagi sebagai jalan keluar sementara.

Kemudian Chanyeol berfikir hal lainnya lagi. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki jabatan penting di perusahaan, jadi apakah mungkin ia akan diperbolehkan mengambil cuti se-lama itu?

"Huh…" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat. Kepalanya memusing bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Untuk sesaat ia hanya berdiam diri sambil mengingat apa hal penting yang sekiranya terlewatkan untuk dia pikirkan menyangkut Baekhyun.

Lalu ia teringat untuk menghubungi Ibu Baekhyun demi memberitahu keadaan Baekhyun yang memburuk. Chanyeol mencoba menimang apakah ia juga harus memberitahu tentang orang jahat itu atau tidak. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghilangkan _bagian itu_, karena pasti Baekhyun juga tidak akan suka jika membuat ibunya khawatir disana.

Nyonya Byun menjawab panggilannya pada dering ke-5.

'_Ya, Chanyeol-ah?'_

"Ah, _eomma_, apakah aku menganggu?"

'_Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Apa ini tentang Baekhyun?'_

"Hm… Ya—"

'_Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa ia sudah tenang dengan kabar kehamilannya? '_

"Sudah, _eomma_. Ketika bangun tadi, ia terlihat baik-baik saja dan menerima kondisinya yang _istimewa. _Tapi baru saja keadaannya menurun—"

'_Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol?'_ Seru Nyonya Byun yang terdengar panik. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar untuk mencari alibi yang masuk akal.

"Eum, Baekhyun hanya kelelahan karena _morning sickness_-nya. Sekarang dokter sedang membuat kondisinya stabil. _Eomma_ tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik." Chanyeol tersenyum miris di akhir kalimat.

_Apa dia pantas disebut 'menjaga baik' kalau kenyataannya Baekhyun sedang kritis karena kecerobohannya?_

'_Syukurlah, kupikir kenapa… Maafkan Eomma ya, sayang, karena tidak bisa membantumu menjaganya. Eomma janji beberapa hari lagi akan menuju kesana, kuusahakan agar secepatnya. Anak itu sungguh membuatku khawatir!'_

"Tidak, Eomma, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya seperti ini—"

'_Eyy, Eomma tidak yakin kau benar-benar meminta maaf. Kau bahkan terdengar sangat bahagia kemarin.'_ Suara kikikan itu menggoda Chanyeol hingga ia membalas dengan terkekeh kecil.

"Hehehe. Siapa yang tidak bahagia kalau mendapat kabar bahwa aku akan menjadi Ayah? _Eomma_ juga sepertinya senang meskipun kemarin sempat memarahiku." Chanyeol lanjut terkekeh kecil.

'_Tentu saja selagi itu anaknya denganmu. Hihihi. Oh iya, Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahan kalian?'_

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. Sebenarnya ia telah memiliki pertimbangan dan ia berniat mendiskusikannya dengan Ibu Baekhyun.

"Eomma, maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini. Tapi aku berfikir, mungkin lebih baik kalau pernikahan kami ditunda dulu. Baekhyun masih sangat lemah dan butuh pengawasanku secara penuh jadi kurasa akan sulit untukku mengatur segala keperluan dalam jangka waktu sebulan. Aku juga tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan _Eomma Park_. Aku juga tidak mungkin terus-terusan mengambil cuti karena jabatanku yang tidak memiliki wewenang untuk itu. Disamping itu, sangat sulit untukku meluangkan waktu di lain hari karena nanti akan banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu ku selesaikan karena telah mengambil cuti. Jadi apa tidak masalah jika kita menundanya sebentar, _eomma?_ Aku berjanji itu tidak akan lama, hanya sampai kandungan Baekhyun menjadi lebih kuat saja."

Sebenarnya bukan karena lemahnya kandungan Baekhyun, tapi ini karna masalah _racun _itu. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa memaksa otaknya untuk berfikir mengenai pernikahan sementara nyawa Baekhyun dan anaknya sedang terancam.

Terdengar helaan nafas prihatin dari sambungan telepon. _'Ya, Chanyeol. Eomma sama sekali tidak keberatan karena kesehatan Baekhyun adalah yang utama. Hanya jagalah mereka berdua agar tetap baik-baik saja, sayang. Masalah pernikahan pikirkan ketika semuanya telah membaik, aku yakin Baekhyun juga tak akan keberatan dengan itu.'_

Chanyeol tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Baekhyun dan Ibunya memang benar-benar berhati malaikat.

"Terimakasih, _eomma_. Kau memang yang terbaik! Dan juga, sebenarnya _eomma_ tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang kemari secepatnya. Aku akan terus mengabarkan kondisinya kepada _eomma_ setiap hari. Dan _eomma_ bisa datang berkunjung ketika Baekhyun pulang dari rumah sakit nanti saja. Dokter berkata dia harus banyak istirahat dan aku tak mau _eomma_ ikut sakit karena menjaganya di tempat yang tidak nyaman. Biarkan aku menjaganya sepenuhnya _eomma_…"

Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya yang terus saja berbohong dan mengatakan omong kosong. Dia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Chanyeol hanya berharap Nyonya Byun tidak curiga dengan alasannya yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Chanyeol hanya khawatir kalau penjahat itu datang lagi ketika disana ada Ibu Baekhyun.

Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa ia menjadi sangat was-was dalam jumlah yang berlebihan.

Setelah itu Nyonya Byun hanya diam seperti curiga, dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi dengan cepat memberikan penjelasan lain hingga akhirnya wanita itu setuju untuk tidak datang ke rumah sakit. Beliau juga berkata akan mengirimi Chanyeol sejumlah uang untuk biaya rumah sakit namun tentu saja langsung ditolak Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Baekhyun sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya meskipun itu belum resmi.

Dan disitu pulalah kepalanya seakan ingin pecah.

Biaya pengobatan Baekhyun tidaklah sedikit. Mungkin awalnya tidak seberapa, tapi sekarang Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun baru saja masuk _ICU_ dan membutuhkan perawatan khusus dengan alat-alat medis yang banyak.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berulang kali. Bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan biaya ketika di dalam sana Baekhyunnya tengah berjuang dengan rasa sakitnya…

Ini sudah beberapa menit dan sepertinya dokter tidak akan selesai dalam waktu yang singkat.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lelah dan memejamkan matanya. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-_ah."_

**[The End of Chapter]**

Maaf kalau semakin aneh dan _time swing_-nya jauh lebih aneh lagi wkwkwk Sebenernya saya sengaja ga ngasih prolog yang isinya perkenalan & latar belakang pemain karena itu bener-bener monoton dan sangat membosankan, baik posisi sebagai penulis juga bagi pembaca. Jadi sengaja diselipin di chapter tengah biar unyu(?) Unyu, ndasmu! Gak nyambung iya! WQWQ

Kasih kritik lagi dong biar lebih bisa memperbaiki tulisan saya yang gaje hehehe terimakasih dan see u next chap!


	5. Ugh!

_Hello, **everyone!~^^**_

Follow wattpad aku dooong ; **ttalgibaek**

Kalau mau follback, comment aja, okeh!;*


End file.
